characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Adrian
Adrian L. Kelman, is a 19 year old human who operates as an Associate Special Class Investigator for the Counter-Joker Agency, and is the youngest member of the organization to hold this rank in the Knightguard's history. Due to Adrian's exceptionally prodiguous talent, as well as the unique nature and background of his Jester-given power, Adrian is considered to be a tremendously dangerous figure within the Knightguard's ranks due to his seemingly boundless potential regardless of where his power lies in comparison to higher-ranked Investigators. In addition, Adrian is considered to have an atypical body structure, seemingly rendering him extremely compatible with the nature of AIM Diffusion fields on a level akin to an affinity only known to be held by Aces or Ace candidates. As a result, Adrian wields his Jesters with remarkable talent, coming from both his own inherent aptitude and the fact that his body is considered to be "gifted" with the capacity to wield such power. In addition, due to Adrian's talent, he is allowed to seemingly operate on his own without need for a full squad as do most Associate Special Class Investigators. Personality Skills and Equipment Jesters Yellow Dragon Yellow Dragon is a unique Jester and heirloom that harnesses the power of two types of AIM in particular to activate itself, on one hand utilizing the AIM correlating to Jesters stemming from the Mage occupation, while on the other hand using the AIM related to the Shinobi potential that seemingly manifests itself as an ability rather than a physical item, with the only visible indication of it's activation being a shift in his eye colour to that of a golden amber. Through the use of this Jester, Adrian's body becomes a conduit for the power of the mythological Sacred Beast of the Nakiri Clan and fifth, central member of the Four Symbols constellation: Huang Long, the Yellow Dragon of the Earth. Senjutsu Aspect (Sage Mode): 'As a result, Adrian becomes naturally attuned to the energies of the world around him, with his body itself giving up ordinary corporeal functions to become a literal vessel for the natural flow of the world around him for as long as the Jester remains activated and seemingly becoming an incarnation of the Beast's might. As a result, Adrian is considered to be a vessel for natural energy itself, his body collecting, absorbing, and generating the natural energy present in the atmosphere and terrain, seemingly transforming his body for as long as the Jester is active into the body of a Sage, achieving power in the realm of Senjutsu and seemingly entering a unique, almost indefinite form of Sage Mode. Yellow Dragon is also known for being able to rip away natural energy from the surrounding environment, suppressing a Joker who relies on the Shinobi occupation's ability to utilise senjutsu. Due to his application of natural energy and as a result, senjutsu, Adrian demonstrates dramatically amplified supernatural physical characteristics to a tremendously absurd level, and all of his techniques are similarly massively enhanced as well. Yellow Dragon allows Adrian to sense chakra as well as even predict attacks without being able to see them whatsoever. Adrian is able to create a cloak of natural energy around him, which he has often used to attack an opponent from a distance or from an angle at which he may have normally missed, block an attack from a distance before it even makes physical contact with his being, or even push attacks approaching him away from his body without making contact with it. Adrian is also invulnerable to the power of Truth Seeking Balls. '''Touki Aspect (Spiritual Flow): '''Touki, is an ability theorized to exist and founded, atleast in the first Joker on the principles laid out by the infamous magic-hating Wolf King, '"White Wolf" Caranus. While Magic, as known by the Mage potential comes about by causing changes in this flow, Adrian's resonance with this flow allows him to simply harness the nature of this flow to generate Touki, as well as detect the presence of others within this flow. Touki is an analogue to Magic wielded by Mages, coming from a fundamental difference on how power is invoked. As a result, Adrian can create an aura of said flow around his body, channeling said flow through his body to further increase the immense superhuman physicality granted by his Sage Mode-esque capabilities. In addition, due to the nature of this flow, Adrian can impose this flow on magical attacks by striking them, seemingly allowing him to punch away magical spells that he simply should be incapable of otherwise. Adrian's Touki is known to be golden and manifests in an internalized fashion, meaning his body literally glows with the energy. With these two aspects combined, Adrian is known to be masterful in the utilization of chi, using it's power to heal others as well. However, as Adrian is a vessel for the natural energies of the world, what Adrian actually utilizes surpasses merely natural energy, as he utilizes a hybridization of the natural energies associated with Huang Long that he refers to simply as chi. The second energetic aspect of chi is a natural energy referred to as Touki, assimilated by Huang Long's natural resonance with the spiritual flow of the world. *'Dragon's Pulse: '''In much a similar manner to the power of Dragons to tap into the ley lines of the Earth, Adrian as the Yellow Dragon is capable of tapping into veins of chi that flow throughout the land, allowing him to use this earth-based chi to strengthen his physical abilities to significant degrees. Adrian can also control the terrain to a limited degree, shifting opponents closer to him or to catch them off guard. *'Golden Glow: By channeling chi into and through his hands stemming from the centre of his being, his heart, Adrian can focus it into his hand and wrist, strengthening it dramatically and making it extremely durable, allowing him to smash through defenses and magical attacks that he otherwise may not be able to, as well as deal devastating blows to his opponents in the surrounding area, greatly injuring those who come into contact with the punch as it is amplified with both natural energy in a manner similar to Sage Mode as well as immensely powerful Touki. **'''Golden Glory: Seemingly utilizes the chi around him as an extension of his body to increase the range of his attacks, surrounding him in an aura of natural energy and Touki that he can utilize to extend the range and force of his physical attacks, allowing him to seemingly make contact with his opponent even when it would appear that his strike is about to miss. Absolutely devastating when used with Golden Glow. By changing the direction of his punches, Adrian can seemingly create multiple phantom Iron Fist punches in the area, capable of devastating an opponent that cannot detect these punches. Yasakani no Magatama The Yasakani no Magatama is a pendant given to Adrian by his mother that also operates as a Jester, seemingly acting as a seal that demonstrates the power to store up the energies he gains from acting as the vessel for the Yellow Dragon into his own body, that can be released with nothing but a mental command. Storing vast quantities of natural energy and Touki within the pendant, Adrian can release the energies within the pendant to seemingly supercharge his abilities as the conduit for Huang Long, tremendously overcharging every aspect of his Golden Dragon and seemingly acting as if he had activated the Jester a second time. As a result, Adrian appears to take on properties akin to having used two uses of Golden Dragon simultaneously, with the power of the second usage superimposing on the first and granting him capabilities he simply would not be able to attain otherwise. *'Augmented Supernatural Physicality:' *'Flight via Draconic Wings:' *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' *'Sage Transformation:' **'Elongation:' **'Destroying Axe Fist:' **'Jet Booster Jump:' **'Piston Fist:' ***'Piston Fist: Style One:' **'Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons:' Life Fibre Four Star Jester Uniform: Adrian wears a 4 Star Uniform which grants him a superhuman physiology, a passive regenerative healing factor, as well as a partial resistance to external energy. However, unlike most Uniforms, Adrian wields a special Life Fibre Uniform. Adrian's Life Fibre Uniform also operates as a Jester, enabling him to utilize the martial arts of the Pirate potential, which turns out to be extremely devastating when amplified with chi in both Stage 1 and Stage 2 of Golden Dragon. Fishman Martial Arts Adrian is known to be a master of the martial arts of members of the now widely regarded as extinct fishmen race; being both Fishman Karate and Fishman Jujutsu, mastering both powerful fighting styles to levels seemingly beyond that which is expected from a normal human being. By mastering the water in his direct vicinity in all states of matter, Adrian can utilize the aforementioned water to send powerful waves impacting the water within his opponent's body, allowing him to seemingly flawlessly combat opponents resistant or immune to blows and punches. *'Arabesque Brick Fist:' *'Shark Brick Fist:' *'Spear Wave:' *'Rain Shower:' *'Water Shot:' Senjutsu-Enhanced Techniques: Eight Gates Gentle Fist Hasshoken Rokushiki Holy Relic Kusanagi: Category:Requiem